Forum:Is samus's suit organic?
Is samus's suit organic? When it is corrupted in the first prime it changes appearence unlike corrupted machines in corruption it changes appearence. Also the X can only replicate what has DNA and they replicate it in fusion. If anyone has something to say please post it. Metroidhunter32 22:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I believe it is a mixture of both cybernetic and organic parts, sort of like how a cyborg is part cybernetic/organic. Dark Ridley 13:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :It was connected to Samus. It contained some of her DNA explaining the SA-X. The Phazon Suit, I can't explain. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) If the suit contained samus's DNA and had none of it's own the X would still have only made a clone of samus. The cyborg idea is a possibillity though. Metroidhunter32 13:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I just have one quick question. Since fusion happens after corruption, why does it seem that their technology has devolved? They made the PED suit for samus in corruption, but then they make the kind of lame in comparison fusion suit. Jumiri 22:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) The only reason that the PED Suit might have seemed more advanced than the base Fusion Suit would be because of the fact that it was overpowered with Phazon, which disappeared after the events of MP3. You're disregarding the fact that the PED Suit is only a modification to the Power Suit, and the Fusion Suit is nearly an entirely new mechanism. You're also disregarding the fact that the Fusion Suit is possibly more advanced in departments other than pure firepower (but that can be a subject for fanon & speculation galore; not here). Keep in mind that the Galactic Federation built the Fusion Suit from scratch, and didn't just graft on a Phazon-powered upgrade for the already-extremely advanced Chozo power suit. See the Fusion Suit Mechanics page, (if you haven't already) where I discuss in very high detail all of the advantages/disadvantages between the two suits. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:41, 11 December 2008 (UTC) To quote from Fusion: The X invaded my suit's organic components that bonded to my central nervous system. As I recall, the GF built a new suit on the organic components mentioned above. MetroidfanCNC 21:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Another thing I forgot to mention, in the Metroid Prime manual, it states that Samus's power suit acts as a "second skin", refering that it is cybernetic; part machine, part organic. To answer the original question, Samus's suit is partialy organic. I belive that the suit does have its own DNA (explains how an X could mimic it). As for the Fusion Suit being less advanced than the PED Suit, keep in mind that the Fusion Suit could create upgrades for itself from computerized data via data download stations in Metroid Fusion. The original Power Suit needed hardware upgrades. Plus, the Fusion Suit is much lighter weight, and once the "Omega Suit" (as named by fans) is aquired, the Fusion Suit has all the capabilities of the old Power Suit. Also, the Fusion Suit was made from parts of Samus's Power Suit that wasn't surgically removed, as well as other stuff that the GF may have added. Am I forgetting anything? Glitch Daracova 17:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC)